


G

by Gytuj



Category: f(x)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gytuj/pseuds/Gytuj
Summary: badyvdvdhcdg





	G

**Author's Note:**

> badyvdvdhcdg

https://ifunny.co/fun/CnBaG0o48?s=cl

**Author's Note:**

> badyvdvdhcdg


End file.
